Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional method 1 of gluing a shoe midsole, a shoe outsole, and a vamp contains a washing and polishing step 10, a surface modifying step 11, a gluing step 12, and an adhering step 13. The washing and polishing step 10 is to wash or polish the shoe midsole and the shoe outsole, thus eliminating a release agent which attaches on the shoe midsole and the shoe outsole. The shoe midsole and the shoe outsole are dried, and the surface modifying step 11 is to modify three adhering surfaces of the shoe outsole, the shoe midsole, and the vamp by applying a surface modifier on the three adhering surfaces. The gluing step 12 is to coat glue on the three adhering surfaces of the shoe outsole, the shoe midsole and the vamp, and then the shoe outsole, the shoe midsole and the vamp are baked and adhered together in the adhering step 13, thus finishing a shoe.
However, before adhering the shoe midsole and the shoe outsole together, the glue is manually coated on two adhering surfaces of the shoe outsole and the shoe midsole, thereby causing gluing complexity and poor production efficiency.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.